The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the `September King` plum tree, and, more particularly, to such a plum tree which produces freestone fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 15 to September 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The commercial market for tree fruit, as with other fresh fruit and vegetables, is most commonly far removed geographically from the source. As world markets develop and become increasingly more dependent upon international sources of such perishable goods, the shipping and handling characteristics of varieties of fruits and vegetables become significantly more important.
Concomitantly with the development of such world markets, the sophistication and discrimination of purchasers inclreases. Fruits and vegetables which once would have been entirely acceptable in such markets, may no longer find buyers. Accordingly, the availability of world markets for fresh fruits and vegetables is dependant upon two main criteria; these being the tolerance of the varieties to shipping, handling and prolonged periods of storage and the attractiveness of the goods upon reaching market in, for example, size, shape, skin coloration and flavor. It is rare to find varieties of fresh fruits or vegetables which excel in both regards.